Gazelles
Gazelles are antelopes that appear in ''The Lion Guard'' universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Gazelles are brown in color, with white underbellies and faces. They have one black stripes on their eye and one on each side. The males have a pair of long, straight horns, while the females have shorter horns. In The Lion Guard Both male and female gazelles in The Lion Guard ''have long horns. Information The gazelles shown in ''The Lion Guard ''appear to be Thomson's gazelles. They are grazing animals that live in herds and breed twice a year. Gazelles are capable of reaching speeds of up to 60 mph (97 km/h) in bursts, or run at a steady 30 mph (48 km/h). Cheetahs, lions, hyenas, and crocodiles are all predators of gazelles. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Kion approaches the Watering Hole, a couple of gazelle families are present, their fawns grazing on the grass. Gazelles appear in the song Tonight We Strike several times, twice standing with a group of Pride Land animals, once supporting the weight of seven other animals on its back, and once being surrounded by hyenas. chasing a herd of gazelles|220x220px]]Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri are set to track the gazelles. However, Kiara notices the hyenas sneaking about, and later becomes trapped in a stampede of gazelles. She wounds herself in the process and her brother, Kion, and the rest of the Lion Guard step in to rescue her and take down the hyenas. and Makuu]] The Rise of Makuu Gazelles are present at the Mashindano. They witness the fight between Pua and Makuu. and an ostrich]] The Kupatana Celebration Gazelles are present at the Kupatana Celebration. They celebrate Kupatana with the other Pridelanders. Fuli's New Family Fuli repeatedly attempts to hunt a gazelle, but is always interrupted by one of her friends. Follow That Hippo! During the song Hero Inside, a gazelle is seen leaping across a hill. The Call of the Drongo As Kion looks out over the Pride Lands, a pair of gazelles are visible. Paintings and Predictions The Lion Guard rescues a young gazelle with his hoof trapped beneath a boulder. Bunga pulls him free while Beshte holds the boulder up. However, Bunga and the gazelle fawn begin to slide down a steep slope. However, Kion grabs Bunga in his teeth, and Bunga holds onto the gazelle's tail, successfully stopping them from falling down a cliff. Bunga remarks that the gazelle has to admit it was fun, and the gazelle honks in disagreement. Ono then takes the gazelle fawn back to his herd after it starts to rain. Later, it is confirmed that the gazelle is fine. The Mbali Fields Migration Swala's herd of gazelles are fighting with Muhimu's herd of zebras over a lack of grass. The Lion Guard arrives and breaks up the fight, and upon hearing the problem, Kion leaves to speak with Simba. It is decided that the Lion Guard will lead the gazelles and zebras to Mbali Fields. The migration begins peacefully, with everyone working together and helping each other. During the Trail to Hope, Beshte carries a young gazelle for a time and hops with some of the herd members. However, Muhimu soon causes causes a stampede, and Swala joins in, leading the gazelles forward. This causes a rock to fall, blocking the canyon through which they were running, and Ono realizes that the groups must travel through the Outlands to reach Mbali Fields. This trek proves more challenging, with a heavy rainstorm and a flash flood, and some gazelles even begin to question Kion's leadership. Kion soon stops the herds and goes off on his own for a while, and when he returns, Muhimu speaks up for him, and he makes a short speech. The gazelles are soon in good spirits once more, and they make the migration to Mbali Fields safely. Notable Gazelles in ''The Lion Guard * Swala Category:Animals Gazelles Category:Pride Landers